


The Wall

by genneel



Category: We Are the In Crowd
Genre: F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genneel/pseuds/genneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Tay are night owls and in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall

It's hot - so sweltering hot that Tay's lying on her bed in just her bra and panties. Pink Floyd is playing. It's the kind of night to listen to them. The world feels like it belongs to her and like she can conquer it all. She's smoking a cigarette, which she doesn't usually do. The glowing orange tip is the only light in the dark room, aside from the street lamps and the occasional car headlights, and the stick quickly burns out due to the fact that Tay's fan is on and at its full intensity. It's silent, aside from the music and the fan. Her best friend, Lisa, is lying next to her, completely silent. Tay assumes that she's asleep. After all, they'd gotten back from a huge party not even an hour before. Although neither of them had gotten drunk, they'd both been fairly exhausted as a result of all of the action.

It's nearly four a.m. _Young Lust_ is playing and Lisa's voice is barely audible over the track, which says a lot seeing as how the music is merely soft background noise.

"Did you have fun tonight?" she asks, and it's a stupid question when Lisa really thinks about it. Tay only smokes when she's wired and adrenalized, and this is no exception.

"Yeah," Tay answers, letting out a plume of smoke along with her response. She turns on her side to face Lisa, whose features are illuminated by a street light, and she's suddenly speechless by how beautiful the girl, who Tay's known for ages, really is.

"Your eyes are really green," she conjures and voices, and Lisa laughs a light, feathery laugh that makes said eyes sparkle. Time feels like it's moving slowly. Tay turns onto her other side to put out her cigarette in the ashtray on her bedside table, and then she just breathes - in and out, in and out. Everything makes her skin prickle and feel electric, including the hardly noticeable kiss that Lisa presses to her neck. Tay faces Lisa again and whispers playfully, "You missed."

"I know," the other girl replies, before catching Tay's mouth with her own. The two of them smile as _Young Lust_ transitions into _One of My Turns_. Lisa rests a hand on Tay's cheek and the two press their foreheads together as they bask in _The Wall_ and each other.


End file.
